hwmodfandomcom-20200214-history
Tactical Fleet Simulator
Tactical Fleet Simulator or TFS is one of the major total overhauls for Homeworld 2. The mod introduces new ship classes and subclasses for both the Vaygr and Hiigarans, along with new game options that open up a range of new tactical possibilities. It overhauls ship movement, greatly expands the tech tree, and adds many improved weapon effects and graphical enhancements. The focus of TFS is on creating a well-balanced and competitive multiplayer experience, but it still supports the single player campaign (because this is not the focus of the mod the campaign is not guaranteed to be completely stable). It is notable for its improvements to fighter-class ships: fighters engage each other in chaotic dogfights, and bombers can be devastatingly effective against capital ships. Future versions of the mod will continue to be developed for the Homeworld Remastered game engine. Game features TFS adds a tech level dynamic to Homeworld 2, so that there are two tiers for many ship types (for example, there are tech 1 anti-fighter fighters and tech 2 anti-fighter fighters). Tier 2 subclasses do not entirely replace their tier 1 counterparts; they often have different strengths and one tech level might be better suited to certain situations, meaning that, for example, tier 2 Strategic Bombers are not necessarily absolutely superior to the tier 1 Tactical Bombers. Every major ship class (Fighters, Corvettes, Frigates and Capital Ships) are balanced with each other. Unlike in classic Homeworld 2, Battlecruisers will not completely dominate all other ship classes in this mod. It is possible to win games relying primarily on any of the major ship classes for offensive roles. Three new capital ship sub-classes are added to the game: Light Cruiser class, Heavy Cruiser class and Strike Carrier class. The Cruiser class ships use a circle icon to distinguish them from Destroyer-class and Battlecruiser-class capital ships. The Strategic Bombers are infamous ships in TFS for their ability to fire Fusion Missiles and Torpedoes, for Vaygr and Hiigarans respectively, at capital ships from a long range. Ship classes *Fighter **Light Fighter **Heavy Fighter **Tactical Bomber **Strategic Bomber *Corvette **Attack Corvette **Heavy Corvette **Command Corvette (Vaygr Only) **Minelayer Corvette *Frigate **Assault Frigate **Torpedo Frigate **Advanced Frigate **Standoff-Range Frigate **Defense Field Frigate (Hiigaran Only) **Command Frigate (Vaygr Only) *Capital Ships **Light Destroyer **Heavy Destroyer **Strike Carrier *Super Capital Ships **Light Cruiser **Heavy Cruiser **Battle Cruiser **Battleship Popular ships A few ship types are well-known for being unique to TFS: Both the Vaygr and Hiigarans have a frigate (Standoff-Range Frigates) that can attack other ships from extremely long ranges. Vaygr and Hiigarans each have a Strategic Bomber, which can launch fusion missiles and torpedoes from long-range at capital ships. Upgraded strategic bombers can even kill Battlecruisers relatively quick, meaning anti-fighter escorts for capital ships are very important in TFS. Hiigarans are able to build an Escort Destroyer outfitted with a large defense field generator. The Vaygr have a modular cruiser-class ship based on the Carrier chassis, called the Strike Carrier, which can be outfitted with different types of weapon systems for different roles. A Escort Carrier for the Mothership is given to the player in mission 2 of the campaign. The mod introduces new ship classes and subtypes, for example adding battleships and light cruisers into gameplay, in addition to already-present carriers, destroyers and battlecruisers. Also, it expands upon already-existing ship classes - for example, in addition to already-present Carriers we now have Escort Carriers; also several types of Destroyers are added. External links * TFS ModDB Homepage (download here) * TFS Remastered ModDB Homepage * Steam workshop & multiplayer community * CaptainShack's review of TFS v2.9 (YouTube) Category:Homeworld 2 mods